


Taking Over the Wizmount

by SherlockWho13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, voldemort dies after fifth year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of the Dark Lord at the end of Fifth year, Harry finds out a few things, along with Neville and Hermione they take their seats on the Wizmount. That is where the trio meet a few new faces, and a few old ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry potter (I wish I did) That goes to Jo R. This is a work of fiction, none of these characters are real, even if we want them to be.

     Harry Potter is once again a national celebrity and Hero at not even sixteen. The famous boy-who-lived is now the one-who-conquered, defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort for the second time at the Ministry. The raven haired teen walked through the ministry of magic, not many recognized him as he walked to the elevators. Over the past month of living with Sirius and Remus in the Potter Manor Harry has changed, mainly for the better. Harry now has plump pink cupid bow lips that form a natural pout, his nose is slightly upturned, his hair finally tamed, long raven locks fall to his shoulders in a natural curled style, he’s still small in stature his muscles are much more defined from years of hard labor and quidditch. He’s wearing Dark green robes with silver inlay and designed, the robes are very form fitting, showing off his physique. Next to him are Hermione and Neville, Hermione is wearing Royal purple robes with light purple stitching that hugs her form as well, where’s Neville is wearing dark red robes with black stitching the same as Harry’s. While they were visiting Gringotts after school got out the three teenagers found out a bit of information about their heritage, it turn’s out that Madam Longbottom was holding Neville’s Lordship from him which is Illegal and Hermione was adopted, her birth parents were Jonathan Lucas Blishwick, and Penelope Rose Greengrass. Both were squibs however they were both pure blood's so Hermione is a pure blooded witch, and since all the Blishwicks were killed off in the first war, Hermione can take up the Lordship. Her birth name is Athena Iris Blishwick, and she took it up after her adoptive parents finally kicked her out after fifth year, she has been living with Harry, Sirius, and Remus. Harry found out he is not only Heir to Potter, and Black, but also Prevell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gaunt, Yaxley, Lefay, Mcgregor, and Emerys. All of which he can take up the Lordship to, because Sirius cannot take the Black Lordship because he served time in Azkaban. Mionie and Harry had a very fast crash course in politics provided by Siri and Neville. This is the first Wizmount meeting that they will be attending as Lords and Lady. They reached the elevator quickly and noticed Amelia Bones in the lift. Harry spoke first to introduce them. “Hello Lady Bones, it is nice to see you again. How is your niece Susan doing?”

     Amelia smiled at them. “Good afternoon Lord…?” 

     “My apologies madam, Harry Potter-Black, this lovely lady next to me is Athena Blishwick previously Hermione Granger, and Lord Neville Longbottom.”

     “Lord Potter! Lady Blishwick, Lord Longbottom. It is so nice to see you all again, Susan is doing well, she got O’s in every subject!”

     “That is good to hear! She was really worried about Transfiguration, we studied together in the Library.” Athena sighed in relief.

     “So why are you three in the Ministry, nothing much will be happening again, just a wizmount meeting.”

     “That is why we’re here. To claim our Lordships.” Harry tells her as they get out on level two.

     “Then I invite you to sit with my group. We’re a little bit of an odd bunch but I believe it will be fun.”

     Harry turns his head slightly to Athena and Neville who nod. “We graciously accept Lady Bones.”

     “Please none of that now call me Amelia.” 

     “Then call us by our given names, Amelia.” Athena responds politely.

     Amelia smiles and ushers the trio to the left, sitting close to Lucius Malfoy, another blond gentleman who looked related to Lucius but a lot younger than the people around him, a darker skinned woman that looked like Blaise from Slytherin, and a brown haired man with a tanned complexion. Once they reached the group they noded to each other. Amelia gave the introductions. “You three know Lucius, next to him is Zephyr Fawley, Naima Zabini, and Ethan Mckillion.” They all shook hands and the woman’s hands were kissed, when Harry reached out for Zephyr, the older man flipped Harry’s hand over and kissed the teens knuckles. Harry blushed and looked away from the man’s burning gaze, his violet eyes staring into Harry’s emerald. 

     Lucius spoke up first. “Why have you all decided to claim your titles this year?”

     “Well, I never knew I had seats on the Wizmount, I didn’t even know I had more than my school trust vault, then I went to gringotts, and found out that Dumbledore placed himself as proxy for me. He doesn’t know we found out that bit. As for Athena, she was adopted as a child and didn’t know she was a pureblood witch, who also had seats. As for Neville…” 

     “My grandmother was keeping me from them. I was supposed to take up my Lordship at fifteen.” Neville smiles sweetly which was chilling for the older members.

     Zephyr smirks at them. “I do believe that this will be a fun turn of events.” His eyes trail over Harry’s form as they get seated.

     Harry glances around their group. “It will be something to see, Dumbledore will try to take me out of here saying he’s my magical guardian. However as Sirius Black still was after his arrest, and then pardon, he would have still been my MG, I was also legally emancipated this summer so I am considered an adult.” Harry grins at them, which looks terrifying.

     Lucius smiles at him. “I can’t wait to see this. And as you are sitting in the Dark and Gray fraction I can introduce you!” Lucius is practically salivating on getting one up on the old coot.

     Naima giggles behind her hand, as does Ethon. After a few more minutes of chatter Dumbledore begins the meeting. 

     “If there are any new members please state your name and seats.” He was about to continue before Lucius stands up. 

     “There are three new members to be sworn in today.” He motions to Neville to stand first.

     “I Neville Frank Longbottom do hereby claim my seats for house Longbottom and Hufflepuff.” The chair he sits on glow’s before changing for his status. Athena stands up next.

     “I Athena Iris Blishwick do hereby claim my seat for House Blishwick.” Her chair glows but is not an intricate design as Nevilles.

     Harry smirks as he stands up. “I Hadrian Jameson Evans Potter-Black. Do hereby claim my seats for House Potter, Black, Prevell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Lefay, Emrys, Yaxley, Gaunt, and Mcgregor.” His seat flashes a bright gold before making an elegant throne with all of his house crests on it. Dumbledore stands up glaring at Harry.

     “I object. Harry is too young to be a Lord. And he is my ward I demand you go back to your relatives…”

     Harry cuts him off. “Lord Dumbledore, you’re never been my guardian outside of school, and even then it goes wrong.This summer I was legally emancipated by my actual guardian Sirius Black and by the Goblins, they actually told me I was considered an adult on the night of October 31st 1994, the day I was forced to become the fourth competitor in the Tri-wizard tournament. I am an adult in the eyes of magic and the law, as for being too young? I’m about to turn sixteen in a few days time, and Lady Blishwick and lord Longbottom are about my age, Lord Longbottom only a day older than myself and yet you didn’t object to them taking their seats?” The teen tilts his head and he stared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore glares at him but sits back down.

     “Let’s begin the meeting then.” Lucius announces and he starts reading off announcements and laws to view. Harry, Athena, and Neville take out their parchment and quills. 

     “He is going to try something after the meeting.” Athena whispered to Harry and Neville.”

     Harry nods to her. “I agree, but if we stay around Amelia, and the others after he can’t touch us.”

     Amelia leans forward hearing her name, she touches Athena’s shoulder to get their attention. “You are more than welcome to accompany us to La Minar’s after the meeting ends.”

     Neville turns and smiles at her. “That sounds wonderful Amelia, thank you.”

     Zephyr smirks. “It will be nice to get to know you outside of the rumors.” He’s eyeing Harry especially as he talks.

     Harry turns around and smiles at the blond. “We definitely are a lot different than dear Rita’s stories.” 

     Athena snorts, Neville almost laughs before covering his mouth. “I don’t know about that.” He mutters.

     A few tedious laws get passed and declined until one pops up for werewolves. 

     “The werewolf registry act is being viewed again for uncivilised behavior to humans.” Dumbledore announces a few members of the Order speak up about the good it’s doing, when Harry stands.

     “So it’s a good thing that werewolves are being hunted down because they change three nights a month. They can’t get jobs, health care, a place to live, they can’t send their children to school. They aren’t a danger to us if they take the wolfsbane potion that has been around for decades, also if they run with thoses that they consider pack they won’t attack anyone.”

     “They’re bloodthirsty beasts!” One member yells out.

     “That’s because we make them. We refuse them jobs, healthcare, homes, because of a stigma. Have you talked to a werewolf? No. Have you asked them what happened to them? No. I have, I asked them to explain it, the transformation is more painful than the cruciatus curse, with the wolfsbane potion it reduces it and lets them keep their mind during the full moon. We are refusing fellow wizards a place to live, jobs, and many more things because what? They can turn us? They can only turn other humans on the night of the full moon, which if they get the potion that will be reduced. Okay yes there are a few bad ones like Grayback, however there are also bad wizards and witches.”

     There’s a few more arguments until the WRA is shut down. Dumbledore glares at Harry from across the room.

     “Nice Hadrian, you won your first argument!” Namia pats his back as they exit the hall.

     “Thank you Namia, it was nice to know that not everyone is blindness sheep.”

     Athena laughs, as do Neville, Ethan, and Amelia. Zephyr walks over with Lucius after they say their goodbyes to a few other Lord’s. “Are you going to join us at La Minars?”

     Harry looked up at the older man, a light blush over his cheeks. “We are, shall we leave…” Harry got cut off by Dumbledore who appeared suddenly.

     “Harry my dear boy, you must really be getting back to your relatives. I am sure they miss you terribly.” 

     “Why would I need to go back to them? I am perfectly safe here with Lady Bones, and Lord Malfoy, along with the others.”

     “Harry, there are still Death Eaters out in the world, you aren’t safe outside your aunt’s home.”

     “I am safe outside of that home, more safe than I was in it. Also I looked into those pretty little wards around the house… It was very interesting, there were no blood wards after my fourth year. I asked the Goblins about that, and they told me it was because I was named an adult by magic, so the blood wards fell.”

     Dumbledore’s eyes starts twitching but otherwise he still has his grandfatherly image up. “It’s still the safest place for you my boy. I can raise the blood wards again.”

     Everyone stares at him in shock until Athena and Lucius speak at the same time.

     “You can’t remake blood wards!”

     “He’s an adult, you can’t just raise them again!”

     “Come along Harry.” Dumbledore said sternly.

     “I think not Dumbledore. And it’s Lord Potter-Black to you. Now if you’ll excuse us, we must be getting to dinner.”

     Dumbledore turned on his heel and storms away from the group.

     Zephyr moves closer to Harry, as does Amelia as they watch the headmaster storm away in a fit.

     “Shall we get going?” Ethan asks from his spot next to Neville, the younger nodding.

     “Yes, that would be for the best, now Athena, Neville, Harry do you wish to walk there or apparate in?” Namia asks them.

     Harry and Neville turn a ghostly pale shade before Athena answers for them. “Let’s walk, Harry and Neville are horrid at most wizard travel.”

     Harry shoots her a scowl which she ignores. Lucius, Amelia, Zephyr, Namia, and Ethon start snickering at the trio’s lax attitude, and teasing.

     The eight Lords and Lady’s make their way to the elevators, making light conversation until they reach the restaurant. The restaurant itself is made in a white marble, and it has Ivy vines going around the columns. It was styled to look like a greek villa which was pulled off perfectly. The were immediately seated when Lucius checked in and asked for a table for eight. They were in a private room with a nice large round table, that looked out onto what looked like white beaches and the ocean, it was illusioned to look like the beaches off of Hydra or Alonnisos. Everyone seated themselves quickly, Lucius pulling out Namias chair as she is seated on his right, Zephyr who is to Lucius left pulls out Harry’s chair for him, making the teen blush crimson. Ethan pulls out Neville’s chair who is seated next to Harry, then he pulls out Athena’s chair for her, and Lucius pulls out Amelia’s chair. Once they were all seated they talk about miniscule things until the starters are brought out. When they are brought out Lucius turns to Harry and asks him what happened at the school over the years, as only rumors get out to the public.

     Athena and Harry grin at each other. “Well, it starts with someone trying to kill me every year, and then trying to obtain something. First year was the troll, someone jinxing my broom during my first match, the mirror of erised, and Fluffy the Cerberus. Also Norbert the dragon, and the Philosopher's stone, which no one believed us that someone was trying to steal it so I ended up being alone in the chamber with the mirror, the stone, and voldemort/professor Quirrell trying to get the stone and kill me. Second year was that stupid diary that possessed Ginny Weasley, which she started letting out a Basilisk to petrify the students, I had to end up slaying the poor thing, she was out of her mind after being alone for so long. Third year was Sirius Black, and Dementors, I don’t really have to say any more on that. Fourth year was the tournament and the return of our lovely departed Dark Lord once again, and then last year was blood quill detentions, being possessed by the dark lord, and then his final death. Along with the capture of Pettigrew and my Godfather being released from all charges.” Harry rattles off.

     “That’s not everything, but the worst of it… mostly.” Athena says smirking at the the stunned adults. 

     “Don’t forget fifth year you found out Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were being paid to be close to you.” Neville adds in.

     “What!” Why were they being paid! Who paid them!” Zephyr seeths at the thought of someone being paid to befriend others.

     “So I would fight for the light, who better to make me see the good of Dumbledore and the light side. Ron was the first to befriend me on the train, Hagrid picked me up from my relatives and told me who killed my parents, and so I was told all Slytherins were evil and Gryffindors were the best. When I got to the sorting hat, Alistair told me I would do well in all the houses, but that Slytherin would be where I thrived, so I begged to be anywhere else, so Gryffindor. And to keep me in line, Ginny started feeding me love potions in fifth year so I would ‘fall in love’ and marry her when she graduated. To bad for her I already knew I wasn’t attracted to the female population by that year.” Harry stops to take a sip of wine to let that sink in. Lucius was like ice, unmoving and no emotion except in his eyes which burned in his furry. Ethan was shaking as was Amelia who looked about ready to arrest the girl. Namia was cursing the red head under her breath. When Harry looked to Zephyr he noticed the man's hands were in tight fists, the knuckles almost white from the tension. “In fifth year she and Cho told me that they liked me, I told each of them I didn’t feel the same and I wouldn’t, Cho realized I was gay and tried to set me up. Ginny became obsessed with me, started stalking me. I ended up using something to help me avoid her and to hide from them, when she got to close and I overheard her and Ron plotting to have Ginny marry me and kill me for my money, and that Dumbledore would split it equally between them all. So I enlisted the help in my demon twins, and my lovely sister to keep their ears out about anyone who was loyal to me and not Dumbledore. I was surprised but happy at the results of that.”

     By this time the main meal was brought out,so there was a pause in the conversation, while everyone thought about what he said. 

     “Who are your true friends, or who’re loyal to you?” Zephyr inquires softly. 

     “Athena, Neville, my lovely sister Luna Lovegood, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Susan, Terry Boot, Denis, and Colin Creevy, and a few others.”

     “Last year was the best, and the worst for many reasons.” Athena sighed.

     “We got so much done over the year, and this year will be just as good.” Neville agrees.

     “And why will this year be just as good?” Naima asks them, looking between the three teens.

     ”I am the Lord of Hogwarts, the headmaster is under myself and Neville as he is Heir Hogwarts. The moment I walk through the doors the wards will switch to me, all of the teachers will be informed and will now defer to me.”

     Lucius snaps his head up to stare at Harry, and he grins at him. “So essentially you can change the teachers out and add classes without the old coot doing anything to stop it.”

     “Yes, first to go is Trelawney, and then Binns, they are both horrid. Almost no one contines to their NEWTs in those classes, the main reasons are because Trelawney predicts almost every student's impending death, and Binns bores everyone to sleep. Then every teacher must have the required Mastery in the subject they’re teaching. I refuse to have substandard teachers in my school.” 

     “Do you plan on adding classes to the curriculum? A lot of the school governors have been trying for years, but Dumbledore has said that there is not enough in the budget.” Ethan inquired.

     “There are a fair few classes that I want added, one being a mandatory introductory class into the Wizarding world, to many are lost when they first enter this world, and they end up leaving back to the muggle world, so we are losing various opportunities to expand our businesses and culture.”

     “What do you plan on doing about Hagrid?” Amila asks. This gains a dark look from the three teens, confusing the elder wizards, and witches.

     “He is too loyal to Dumbledore, and he is NOT a good teacher. He can stay on as gamekeeper as he is probably the best, and only one that can calm a lot of the creatures in the forest.” Harry admits to the group.

     “Who are you thinking of replacing him as Care teacher?” Zephyr asks him. Athena saved him and answered.

     “Charlie Weasley has already agreed to step in for the position. He had O’s in both Owls and Newts, and to become a dragon trainer, and handler you have to have a Mastery in Care of Magical Creatures.”

     “Who else do you have for taking over the other positions?” Lucius asks.

     “Remus Lupin has agreed to teach History. For everyone else I will be holding interviews, as I don’t know any actual seer’s that would be willing to teach. I plan on cleaning up the creature wing in Hogwarts as well, because there is a new breed of miniature dragons, and it would be beneficial for the students to see one for an educational purpose.”

     Zephyr brushes his hand over Harry’s arm to get his attention. “And for DADA?” 

     The teenagers share a smile with each other.

     “That’s not creepy at all.” Ethan mutters to himself.

     “Hogwarts Charter states that if Lord Hogwarts or any other student has a Mastery in the field that they can teach as they attend the school. I have my masteries in DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, CoMC, Runes, and also one in Duling. I have already taken my OWL’s and NEWT’s.” Harry states a little bit smugly as he sees the shocked faces of the adults.

     “But you're only sixteen!” Amelia gasps.

     “Yes, however I found the curriculum slow, I took my OWL’s in my second year, NEWT’s in fourth. Then I took my masteries in the subjects I found interesting, I am working on Potions right now, then I was thinking about languages.”

     “I have taken my NEWT’s as well, not started my masteries just yet, I took my OWL’s in third year, and NEWT’s last year, I will be working on my masteries this year. Neville has a few Masteries as well.”

      “Only in Herbology and Charms, I took my OWL’s and some of my NEWT’s, so I could take my Masters in Herbology and Charms. I will be finishing up NEWT’s this year, and working on a few more masteries.” 

     “How did Dumbledore not find out about you being a genius?” Zephyr asked Harry. His purple eyes almost glowing as he takes in the powerful teen next to him.

     Harry blushed at the look Zephyr was giving him, but he shrugged it off. “Goblins will do a lot for me to hide paperwork or to even get rid of it or change it.”

     “Oh, yes. What did happen with that marriage contract between you and Ginny?” Athena asks him.

      Harry’s grin turns vicious. “Oh she will now have to Marry Dumbledore, and be married to him for at least fifty years, bearing him four children minimum, or they shall both lose their magic.” He starts laughing at the adults that were gaping at him.

     “I have a feeling we'll be seeing you a lot more without your masks on in the upcoming months.” Lucius says tiredly.

     “You might.” Harry says smiling innocently at the older blond. “We thank you for inviting us for dinner, would you all want to meet again before school starts up again?” He asks, as the three teens stand up.

     The adults smile at him and stand up as well. Namia accepting for everyone. Hands were shaken and kissed, Zephyr brushes a kiss along Harry’s knuckles gaining the teen to blush again before the three teens left for the evening.

     Lucius places his hand on Zephyrs shoulder. “Are you really going to attempt to seduce Harry, my dear nephew?”

     Zephyr blushes but grins at his uncle, pushing his hand off. The others laugh at the display. “He’s gorgeous, smart, funny, and he cares for his friends, he’s absolutely perfect, and his magic sings to me, I will get him to marry me one day.” 

     Amelia looks at him with a soft smile. “If you’re serious about this send him a courting gift. I doubt he would decline it.”

     Namila nods in agreement. “Ask to meet for dinner someplace nice but private.”

     “He’ll say yes I know it. Every time you looked over at him, or touched him the poor boy was a blushing mess.” Ethan remarks, grinning at his friend.

     “I think I will send him a courting bouquet and gift… Next week, if I send it now it would be to forward, and a little creepy.” Zephyr murmurs looking down at the floor, his own face bright red.

     “Come on nephew, you have to tell your mother, and your cousin.” Lucius tells the younger blond.

     Everyone parts, going their separate ways. Lucius and Zephyr apparated to Malfoy Manor, they both enter the main area when they run into Draco. The younger teen smiles at them. “Hello father, cousin. How was the Wizmount meeting today?”

     “Draco.” Zephyr nods to him as they walk through the halls. Lucius answers his son’s question.

     “It was very interesting. We had three new members introduced in the neutral/grey, and dark section.”

     “Who were these new members father? Every family that is usually in the Dark or Grey fraction already have their Lordships and seats claimed.”

     “Lord Harry Potter, Lady Athena Blishwick, nee Hermione Granger, and Lord Neville Longbottom. And your cousin here was enamored with one of them.”

     Draco looks at his cousin, his grey eyes narrowing before the teen smiles. “I’m assuming that it was Harry.”

     Zephyr raises his brow. “You would be correct cousin. Do you have a problem with that?”

     Draco tilts his head to the side before smiling. “No I don’t mind, after umbridge banned quidditch Harry and I started talking, we have let go of our childish rivalry for the most part. I know more about him now as we have been talking for a few months now. I could tell you some things about him if you want.”  

     “I would greatly appreciate that Draco.” Zephyr sighs relieved. By this time they had entered one of the many sitting rooms in the manner, two women were in the room. One of them being Narcissa Malfoy, the other blond looks a lot like Lucius, and Zephyr.

     “Mother, Aunt Cissa.”

     “Why would you be grateful to your cousin dear?” 

     “Because Zephyr is enamored with Lord Potter-Black. Draco and Harry resolved their differences last year after the quidditch ban that that toad placed on the school.”

     “Uncle!” Zephyr glares at his uncle, who smirks at him, taking his place next to Narcissa.

     “Oh! Tell me about him, I’ve only heard rumors about the teen.” 

     “Mother!” Zephyr turns his glare on her, but quells under her stare.

     “Well aunt Appollice, Hadrian is in Gryffindor, he was supposed to be in Slytherin however. He is the youngest seeker that Hogwarts has had in over a century, he got that position in first year… Dumbledore held many yearly events for Harry to go through to defeat the Dark Lord. First year was the stone, next was the chamber, then fourth the tournament, this past year I’m not really sure Dumbledore approved of umbrage but she did the job. Harry is really passionate and cares about his friends, he found out fifth year that a few were being paid to befriend him, and one tried to seduce him to get his fortune. He has been through alot.”

     “He sounds like a sweet boy, and I agree that he’s been through too much for a child his age.”

     “Ah, yes… He is a sweet boy, except when he’s fighting for something. At the meeting today he got the WRA revoked as it was unethical to our race, as half or more than half of werewolves were and are still wizards.” Lucius puts in.

     “Ya… He does that a lot. We call it his saving people issue. Now cousin.” Draco motions for his cousin to listen to him fully. The two younger blondes face each other, the adults watching on in amusement. “Now Harry loves the color green, his two favorite flowers are tiger lilies, and roses. He loves flying on his broom, but he also likes riding, mainly because of buckbeak the hippogriff that he got to ride in third year. But since then he has been to the stables and has ridden the horses there. He dots on his Owl Hedwig, however he has always wanted a snake because of his ability with parseltongue. He isn’t known for pranking around the school, but if someone messes with one of his friends, or siblings he will get even and you wouldn’t even know it was him. Zacharias Smith was one of his victims when he bulled Luna. He found all of his clothes dyed pink with some not nice things painted on the back of them. He couldn’t see it however, everyone else on the other hand could.” Draco laughs at the memory. “He loves to cook and bake, his best friends besides Hermione, I mean Athena are Neville, Fred, and George, and his sister Luna.”

     “Okay, thank you cousin.”

     “In time you will know more about Harry, he is secretive,  however if you gain his trust you will never lose it unless you fuck it up badly.” Draco smiles at his cousin, his eyes soft, and reflecting a knowledge he shouldn’t hold.

     “Now what else happened at the meeting today?” Narcissa asked them. As conversation was diverted off of Zephyr who smiles at his aunt, they talk about everything in the meeting, then going on to lighter conversation until the Malfoy’s all head to bed for the night. Elsewhere in England Harry is being horrendously teased by Athena, and Neville as they walk into one of the Black Mannor’s. 

     “Stop it you two. He doesn’t like me, I am just a teenager he wouldn’t find anything really in common with me.”

     “Who doesn’t like you Pup?” Sirius asks as the teen’s walk into the sitting room where Remy and Siri are.

     “No one Siri, Athena, and Nev we talking nonsense again.”

     “No we were not. We were talking about your new romance that is brewing.” Athena smirks at the interested looks in the older men.

      "Who thinks that they like Harry?” Remus asks.

     “Lord Zephyr Fawley of the Most Noble and Most Ancient house of Fawley, we sat close to him after meeting Lady Bones in the atrium and riding down to the meeting room with her. He kissed Harry’s hand when he first greeted him, and a few more times after.”

     “He also did not take his eyes off of Harry the entire night, anytime that Harry spoke Zephyr was listening and hanging on every word.” Neville continues after Athena stops. 

     “Is this Zephyr Fawley, blond haired, purple eyes, somewhat tall, and built?” Sirius asks with his head tilted towards Remus.

     “Yes.”

     “He’s Lucius Malfoys nephew, his sister Appolice is a few years older than him, she was already graduated by the time we went to Hogwarts, considering that Narcissa, and Lucius were in their fifth year when Remus and I, and your parents were in first. His father is the late Madoc Fawley, he passed a few years ago due to Dragon Pox, I believe that he has one little sister, I can’t remember her name however, she should be going to Hogwarts this year I believe.”

     “He’s related to Draco and Lucius… Hm…”

     “Well it’s a good thing that you and Draco have made up isn’t it.” Athena smirks at Harry.

     “If Zephyr like’s Harry, and he means to have a long lasting relationship he will send a courting bouquet like tradition dictates.” Harry blushes at Sirius words, ducking his head.

     “He doesn’t like me, so he won’t send it. Now can we please drop it.” 

     “Fine, fine. We’ll drop talk about the man having a huge attraction to you.”

     Harry glares at his friends and relatives, announcing he is going to bed early, he storms out of the room. Everyone else talks for a bit longer before retiring for the night. The next week passes by quickly, with Harry going over all of his estates, and duties, Athena and Neville doing the same. Harry’s in his office when an owl sweeps through the room and lands on the back of his chair, he’s holding a package and a bouquet of flowers, the first thing out of his mouth was. “Dammit Sirius, you were right.” ‘I hope you were right.’ Harry looks and memorizes the flowers, beautiful spirit, purity, passion, everlasting love, friendship, beauty, strength, and a few more that overlap saying, he then unties the letter that is on top of the warped present, Harry takes a deep breath and opens it, his eyes immediately going to the bottom to find out the name.

  
  



	2. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out who his courting gift is from, and Athena takes him shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.  
> And I don't have a beta, so I am sorry for any mistakes in the text. I tried to correct everything.

     “So did you send the letter, and present to Harry?”

     “I just did. I hope he likes it, It took me forever to find something I thought he would like.”

     “Well I hope everything goes well for you cousin. But knowing Harry, he’ll say yes”

     “Thank you.”

 

     ~~~0~~~

 

     The dark raven haired teen stares blankly at the paper in front of him, the elegant writing from the one man he had wanted to hear from was in his hands.

          ‘Dear Lord Hadrian Jameson Evan Potter-Black.

    I have found myself yearning to be in your presence again. I have missed the short time we were with each other at the Wizmount and dinner with our friends and family. In most cases of letters to someone's intended they write poetry, write about how much that they love their intended and will do right by them. I am not such a man. I can promise to cherish you, and care for you, I do not love you, but I feel I could. I want to first off get to know you, not the Harry Potter famous wizard that felled the Dark Lord, no I want to know the real Harry Potter. What is his favorite things, his most hated things, whether you like the night or day better.

     I would like to court you if you would have me my dearest Lion, I have been thinking about you non stop since our fateful encounter, enclosed at the bottom of my letter is a small teaspoon, it is a portkey, and at seven o’clock tomorrow evening it will activate and bring you to a private room in Mythos restaurant. You do not need to write back to this letter if you want to get to know me and court me take the portkey tomorrow night my dearest Lion.

     Yours, 

     Lord Zephyr Alexander Fawley of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Fawley.

          P.S. Even if you do not accept the courtship the gift is still yours.

 

     Harry thumbs the teaspoon lovingly before putting down the letter and opening up his courtship gift. Harry smiled down at the snake bracelet, it was small enough to still be feminine, but the style was a mix. The serpent had crushed emerald and jade for scales, the eyes were onyx, the snake coils around itself three times before the head lays down on it’s tail. Harry puts it on at once and smiles down at the gift and letter. Harry still looks like that half an hour later when Siri comes in too get him for lunch that day.

     “Hey pup, what’s the letter?” 

     “Zephyr asking me to be his intended, he wants to court me. He sent the flowers, and gave me this, it’s an enchanted snake bracelet! Goblin made!” Harry was beaming at his godfather.

     “Congratulations pup! I told you he would ask you! Now do you want to tell the others?”

     “I should, I need to go shopping, and knowing Athena and Neville I will have my work cut out.” Harry shakes his head. 

     “Come on then, lunch is ready, and everyone’s already in.” Sirius waves his hand to the door, Harry takes a deep breath before walking out with Sirius behind him. Entering the dining room showed Athena and Remus in a deep conversation and Neville was going over something and muttering every few seconds. Harry takes a deep breath again and says quite loudly. “Zephyr asked me to go out with him! I need an outfit!” At that there was silence for a few seconds before Athena and Neville start shouting questions at once.

     “What!”

     “When!”

     “What was the courting gift!” The two of them switch off asking questions. 

     Harry laughs and and holds out his wrist with the bracelet on it.

     “He knew what would win you over, you love snakes.” Neville says snickering, taking a closer look at the bracelet.

     “It is gorgeous! He sure knows how to shop! OH we have to go shopping to get you new robes! And some new shoes!” Athena squeals jumping up and down.

     Harry sighs and concedes. “That would be good Athena, Neville want to come?”

     “Yes, you’ll need the support. Neville says mournfully.

     Athena smacks Neville upside the head, giving out a huff sitting down.

     “Now now you two. Remember Thena you can tease Nev when he starts to date.” Harry remarks smirking as he sits down at the table with Sirius.

     The group tucks in and make conversation, the main one being Harry’s upcoming date. Athena talking about the best outfit to make the older Lord salivate at the sight of Harry.

     “Well after we finish eating you can kidnap me and take me to Paris for the afternoon. We need to stop by and check on Fluer as well, I promised the next time I was in the city that I would talk to Fleur and Gabriella.” Harry muses. 

     “They would love to go shopping with you as well. Fleur has great taste.” Athena nods. “Come finish eating! I want to get going!”

     “Yes Ma’am.” Harry slutes. 

     Athena sticks out her tongue out at Harry, and quickly finishes. “I’m going to floo call Fleur to tell her we will be coming over in a bit.” 

     Harry nods and finishes eating, as does Neville both bid their goodbyes to Remus and Sirius and make their way into the floo room to head to the Delacour's.  

     “Arry!” A high pitched voice squeals from down the hallway once Harry's feet land in the floor room of the Delacour’s manner. A second later a small blond throws herself at Harry.

     “Hello Gabriella. How have you been?” Harry asks sweeping her around in a circle.

     “I’ve been good, I have a suitor who walks me to class!” 

     “And did this suitor face Fleurs wrath?”

     “Wee.”

     “Than he is good enough for you.” 

     “Yo’ve make me sound like a monsture Arry.” Fleur says walking in, kissing everyone on the cheek.

     “You’re Gabriella’s older sister of course you should intimidate any boys who try and steal her heart!” 

     “Hm… Should I scare you’re intended Arry? I ought you liked im.” She says teasing.

     “No, that’s why we wanted you to come along shopping, so he would be to stunned to do anything to our innocent brother.” Athena says grinning.

     “Athena! It’s the first date!”

     Athena winks at Harry and continues chatting with Gabriella. After a few minutes of conversing the older teens and Fleur head out into the town to shop for Harry’s new robes, deciding to go to Lumiar Alley as they have more high end items at the shops. 

     “Okay first stop the clothes! Then we shop for shoes to match!” Athena says ushering them into a store with Fleur. After two hours of being forced into multiple outfits and forced to show the girls Athena and Fleur both agreed on one outfit including the robes. Then they went into the shoe store and bought the dragon hide boots quickly before heading to the small cafe that everyone liked in the Alley. Harry and Athena ordering tea and cake, while Neville ordered a sandwich and coffee, and Fleur ordering a cake and coffee. They chatted for a bit before Harry announced that they had to get back to London before dinner and they parted with Fleur with promises to talk after his date with Zephyr. 

     The rest of the day passes by quickly, Harry having shut himself in his office to go over paperwork on his estates and businesses and not coming out until dinner, then he only ate a bit before locking himself away until he fell asleep at his desk. Remus found him there around midnight and carried him to bed and tucked the teen in. In the. morning Harry was a buzz of nervous energy, not wanting to believe that his date was that night. Finally Athena and Remus ordered Harry to take a bath and relax so the raven haired teen went outside and flew until after lunch and then went to take a bath for the next two hours. It was almost four when Neville came in with a sandwich and told him to eat a bit before going on the date. 

     “I’ve never been this nervous before Nev.”

     “It’s your first real date, the one with Cho does not count. And Ginny’s insane if she thinks that you like her.”

     “I know, but you do know she’s going to try drugging me with another love potion when we get back to school.” Harry sighs and rubs his eyes with his fingers.

     “It will be all right, you are Lord Hogwarts, she would be stupid to try, she would be immediately expelled from the school as you would have jurisdiction first before the headmaster.”

     “I can’t wait to see what that old coot tries to do this year, and Ron for that matter. I can just imagine his face when I walk into the Great hall and have all the houses displayed on my robes, with you next to me wearing the hufflepuff and Gryffindor crest.” 

     “I imagine that he will go red first, then he will open and close that stupid mouth of his before gaping like a fish, then he will explode demanding to know what we did to get to be Lord and Heir Hogwarts while he get’s nothing like always.

     “I can’t wait till he learns I’ve already finished school, one of his jobs was to keep me under performing. I hope I can see Dumbledore's face when he realizes that I’m already done, and so is Athena, and you are almost done with school.”

     “That would be one to relive in the Pensieve.” Neville nods solemnly. 

     Harry sighs and casts a temptus. “Another hour until seven. I should take a shower and get ready.”

     “Remember to put some eyeliner on, Athena says it brings out your eyes.”

     “Shut up Nev, I can be a guy and like makeup. I can look hot and very sensual with it on. And plus guys love it.” Harry winks at Neville's gobsmacked face as he turns to the bathroom laughing.

     “Not funny Harry!”

     After Harry jumps into the shower he washes quickly and dries his hair with a spell Sirius taught him. After making sure his hair is styled, he put on his makeup and changed into the dark green robes lined with gold that the girls picked out yesterday, along with the Black dragon hide pants, and the black dragon hide boots, that had a little bit of a heel. He put on a silk dark gold shirt that had laces going up the chest, leaving the top three rows undone so part of his chest was exposed. He also put on his new bracelet thinking it went nicely with the robes. Then Harry started on his makeup, giving his lips a little bit of rogue, along with his cheeks, his eyes he put a little bit of mascara on and used the liner to give his eyes more of an almond shape. When he deemed himself done he only had ten minutes until seven. So he rushed to the floo room after giving Sirius a hug and getting the outfit approved by Athena. Harry thumbed the portkey in his hand lightly Ten seconds left and Harry took a deep breath, he felt the portkey activate and soon he was standing in an entrance room where a host bowed to him. 

     “Lord Potter-Black. Your date is in the private room if you would follow me.” The man said bowing.

     “Of course sir.” Harry followed the man to the private room he steadied his nerves as the door was opened, there sitting at the table in silver was the man of his dreams. 


End file.
